


Let me bring you happiness

by Flooftheriver



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Boys In Love, Creative Space, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Fluff, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, Hogwarts Houses, Hufflepuff, LETS GO FANTASY AU YEAH, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Prince Virgil, Prince!Virgil, Ravenclaw, Roman is a sweetheart, Roman is in love, Romantic Fluff, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Slytherin, Time to fight dragons, Video: Fitting In (Hogwarts Houses!), everyone is a prince, fantasy dream, holy shit he’s in love, prince AU, roman wants to make him happy oh gosh, they’re holding hands oh my goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flooftheriver/pseuds/Flooftheriver
Summary: {Requested by Acantha_Echo}It takes almost dying for Roman to realise how he feels.Aren't these boys just the best at love?





	1. I wanted to belong

**Author's Note:**

> YES THIS VIDEO WAS MONTHS AGO.
> 
> NO I’M NOT OVER IT YET.
> 
> PRINCE AND HOGWARTS AU WHY NOT LETS GO AHOY MATEYS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cuteness of Prinxiety has overwhelmed me oh my goodness.

“Virge? How you feeling?” Thomas’ face was curious, but gave no feeling of pressure, and Virgil sure was grateful for that. His mind was a mess- he had found traits in himself that matched the hogwart’s houses but nothing completely fit _him_.

Nothing fit anxiety.

This was a case of choosing where you belonged the most, and he just didn’t know where that place was. 

He put a hand to his head in a attempt to focus as he looked down at the carpet. It didnt work. “I’m not sure.”

There was a hint of desperation in his uneasy tone, but he hoped nobody noticed.

“Well, uh... they don’t all _have_ to be different. Does Gryffindor feel best for you?”

Roman flicked out his wrist, and Virgil’s outfit changed, the Ravenclaw tshirt he was wearing melting into a set of robes. The dark blue of the robe brightened almost instantly, becoming a maroon red.

Virgil sighed. He appreciated the gesture, but he didn’t want Roman to take him in just because he didn’t properly belong anywhere else. ”One thing I feel like I’m not is _reckless._ “

Roman ran a hand through his hair- which didn’t distract Virgil at all- seemingly desperate to get his point across.

“Ah, fair point.” The prince rolled his eyes, changing tack to agree with him. But Virgil could tell that wasn’t what he wanted to say at all.

But no matter. He could question Roman later. Right now he needed to get the house issue out of the way.

If only he knew how.

•••

It was dark and late when Virgil found him.

The lights around Thomas’ mind were dimmed- meaning that he was asleep.

Roman didn’t know what time it was right now, only that it was late. He walked along the corridors in the mind slowly, hand trailing agaist the wall even though he could see the path in front of him. The low lights were calming to Roman, though he didn’t really know why.

With the dark came the quiet as the other sides were nowhere to be seen. Roman didn’t dwell on it too much, Logan was probably studying, and Patton was most likely asleep too.

Roman turned a corner.

And Virgil- well, he didn’t really know what Virgil did at night. Conjure up conspiracies, maybe? Did he sleep?

The prince snorted at his thought, eyes closing for a moment as he stifled a yawn. God, he was tired. He should probably go-

“Something funny, Princey?”

Roman would have liked to say that he held his composure, that he followed through with his promise of bravery, that nothing would ever shake him.

”Holy shit- I- _Virgil_!” He jumped away, knocking uncomfortably into the wall with a loud bang.

Virgil was instantly there, steadying him.

”Shit- sorry, Roman! I didn’t realise...”

Roman was slightly preoccupied at trying not to wince at his throbbing head to notice the anxious persona’s small smirk. 

“...realise that you were such a scaredy-cat.”

The prince’s head shot up, which he instantly regretted- his head throbbed even more in protest. He chose not to answer Virgil’s statement, attempting to walk in the direction of his room. 

He heard footsteps behind him, and realised Virgil was trailing along. “Not answering me back, Roman? Now I’m worried.”

”I’m fine, I just- ugh, I slammed my head against the wall when you caught me off guard, so-“

“You mean when I scared you.” Virgil didn’t even bother making it a question.

”Sure, fine. It hurts like hell, by the way.”

He finished by walking into the door instead of opening it. “ _Don’t_ laugh.”

Virgil laughed anyway. “Come on. Let me help you.” He leaned past Roman and unlocked the door, pushing it open with one hand while he held his shoulder with the other.

Roman was still for a moment, caught off guard by the warmth of Virgil’s hand-before he was ungraciously shoved forwards.

”Hey!”

Virgil shrugged. “You weren’t moving. I helped.”

The prince flipped on the light, the dark shadows making way for the various shades of red that decorated the room. He let out a sigh, flopping onto the bed in a heap. Today was _tiring_. All those hogwarts outfit changes he had to come up with for the others- and all on the spot too.

”Well?” He tried to lift his head to the door, at the sound of Virgil’s voice before dropping it again. God- he was tired.

”You good now, Prince?”

”Yeah, thanks Virgil...actually, wait!”

He heard rather than saw the footsteps signaling the anxious persona’s return, his eyes becoming increasingly hard to open.

Turning over into his stomach, he blinked sleepily at Virgil’s approaching figure. “C’mere. I need to talk to you.”

“Can’t it wait? You look exhausted.” Roman noted that even though Virgil said those words, he still came back. He still sat down in front of him waiting, albeit reluctantly.

Roman sat up slowly, not wanting to fall asleep just yet. He kept glancing at the boy sat in front of him, figuring out his words in his head. Virgil just waited, eyes focused on him- which was kind of unnerving, actually.

“Can you stop?” He noticed his eyes widen in confusion. “Staring.”

”Oh. _Oh_ -sorry!” He looked down immediately, wringing his hands together in his lap. “It’s a habit.”

Roman would have questioned that- if he had heard it. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts, and he missed the mumbled words that Virgil spoke as he hung his head, fingers still tangled together.

"Virgil."

The unsure tone the prince used confused him enough to lift his head again.

Roman was aware of his nervous attitude, his shifting gaze, and his hands that matched Virgil's own.

"Yeah?' The anxious persona's voice was quiet, not knowing what to expect.

"I wanted to ask you something. It's just about what I said earlier- I mean, you don't _have_ to say yes, there's no pressure- but if you _did_ want to that would be great! Argh, what I'm _trying_ to say is-"

" _Roman_ ," Virgil laughed loudly, head leaning forward to hit the side of Roman's bed. He couldn't help it, the prince looked so stressed about what he wanted to say. "Just spit it out. It's _fine_.”

It was kind of cute, actually.

”Listen, I know you said no before- but I saw it in your eyes, Virgil.” Roman fixed his gaze on him almost unconsciously as he tried to get his words out. “You want to belong, and I get that.”

Virgil had gone silent, so he pressed on, more urgently this time. “I understand- I do. Logan’s always preferred Patton over me, I mean- at least Patton likes to listen to him.” Roman’s urgent words were turning into rambles again.

His gaze was on Virgil, but he wasn’t really looking at him anymore, his mind too wrapped up in his thoughts. “Am I right?”

The question died in his throat when Virgil took his hand almost absent mindedly, merely running his thumb over it to say that it was _alright._  The prince found he could continue this way.

”Now who’s staring?” Virgil’s voice was quiet, enough so that Roman didn’t know if he was meant to hear the words or not.”

“Anyway. Well, what I meant was- would you like to be in a house with _me_?” 

The anxious persona blinked, remembering the original reason for the conversation. He noticed his hand too, and pulled it away.

Virgil went to stand. ”I’m not _reckless_ , Princey-“

”That doesn’t matter! No one person can show every trait a house wants, that’s unreasonable.” Roman grabbed his wrists, tugging him down to the bed, making them sit side by side.

“Roman-“

”Gryffindors are determined. Are you not determined, Virgil?”

He shuffled in his seat. “I guess.”

”You are. You do you job no matter how much dislike it brings you from others. I respect that, by the way.” He swallowed. “Past me was a jerk. Sorry about that.”

Virgil nodded, and it was the only answer Roman needed. He took Virgil’s shoulders between his hands, missing the widening eyes, the initial reaction to move away before relaxing.

”Please, Virgil. Houses aren’t just where we’re put- they’re where we want to be. And...”

His eyes met his friend’s, searching for _something_. 

“And I want to be with you.” 

•••

Well, _fuck_.

How could he reject Roman’s offer when- when he was like this? Virgil would have had to be heartless. 

And heartless he was not.

”I want to be with you too.”

The words were out of his mouth before he could even think, and thinking wasn’t something he wanted to do right now. He didn’t want to know how this could go wrong.

Roman’s smile was unmissable, and Virgil didn’t regret it, not one bit. The prince’s hand came up to wave once, before coming back down to rest on his shoulder. The purple fabric of his hoodie shimmered, and the breath caught in his throat when droplets of red paint peeled away from the various red walls and onto his clothing. The material thinned as it stretched down his torso, settling as the red paint returned to the walls.

Virgil was wearing gryffindor robes, and he couldn’t keep the smile from his face.

Amidst the happiness, there was a flash of concern. “My hoodie?”

The hands on his shoulders slipped down, until Roman held one of his wrists instead. Virgil turned his head to the prince- who was struggling to keep his eyes open. 

“I can create another, don’t worry.”

”Roman, doesn’t creating things sap your energy?” A halfhearted nod was his answer. “You’re already exhausted. Come on, you have to sleep now.”

He nudged Roman’s chest, and that was enough to send him toppling back into the pillows with a long sigh. ”I hope you’ll be happy in Gryffindor, Virgil.” The prince was mumbling, but he heard him clearly. “I hope you’ll be happy with me.”

 His eyes finally closed, the smile still on his face.

Virgil went to stand.

”Wait.”

Virgil wore a fond look on his face, one he was sure he would never wear when his friend’s eyes were open- not if he wanted to stay his friend, anyway.

“Yes, Roman?”

”Don’t go.” He tugged on his wrist, and Virgil didn’t want to think about how easily he accepted it, how much he wanted to. He took a step closer. “ _Please_.”

Virgil paused for one moment. _Shit_. What should he do?

Any crumbling resolve he had flew out the window when Roman’s thumb rubbed against his wrist, softer than anything Virgil could remember.

He climbed onto the bed next to Roman, making sure to keep a good distance away. The hand stroking his made this irrelevant.

“Roman?” Virgil whispered into the dark as the lights dimmed of their own accord.

”Yes?” 

“Thank you for seeing through it all. For seeing I needed somebody.” The hand in his wrist stilled, and there was one moment of fear, one moment of doubt running through Virgil’s head. Then the hand slipped down so it could hold Virgil’s own- gripping on tightly.

“I’m glad it was you, Roman. So thank you.” Now that he had started, Virgil couldn’t stop. All the moments where he had bitten back words and halted his staring were all tumbling out now, as Virgil lay fearless in the dark. 

Maybe he could be a Gryffindor after all.

•••

 

 

 

 


	2. And you gave me a home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Mentions of blood and violence, just a warning}
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this!! Hope you enjoy! :)

Everything felt fuzzy to Roman.

He was walking on dirt- which was weird. Was he in a created space?

Looking around, he only saw trees that spread out into the horizon, the sun just beginning to dip out of sight. The prince was on a dirt path leading though the woods, his destination nowhere obvious in sight. The sky was streamed with ambers and reds, a pinkish hue glowing softy behind them.

Wherever he was- it was autumn. The trees surrounding him were decorated with leaves of gold and copper, lighting the space around him ablaze with light as they danced with the sun. The wood’s floor was covered as well, with leaves of tan and brown. Streaks of crimson lay scattered in their midsts, and Roman’s eyes were drawn to them like rubies among gold pieces. It appeared to the prince that he was alive in a world of pure fire. If he stood still, the air even felt warm.

A snap of twigs made his head turn, and his gaze focused on a herd of deer. One glanced in his his direction, but didn’t startle, almost as if he was invisible to the world around him. Surely, he didn’t envision this. He didn’t have enough energy to create something as deatailed as this on such a massive scale. The herd of deer moved on, and he continued down the path.

He didn’t know how long he’d been walking when he heard someone scream.

Sprinting now, he headed through the trees until finally- _finally_ , they began to thin. He had reached a seemingly natural clearing with one tall tower in the middle. His eyebrows raised. Maybe this was one of his creations after all.

” _Help me_!” A voice drifted into his ears from above, but fear was clear in the tone.

His gaze snapped upwards, towards the top of the looming tower. Among the grey, moss covered bricks, one balcony jutted out proudly. Roman could make out a young woman, leaning over the baloncy. She waved frantically down to him as her hair whipped around crazily- courtesy of the wind- blocking his view of her face.

Roman coughed before replying, pulling at his stiff white collar. It was getting warmer, though he had no clue why.

”Help you how? Getting down?”

” _No_!” She shrieked, her voice getting carried away by the increasing winds. “From _that_!”

He followed the direction of her point, looking towards the trees across from him.

The prince’s heart leaped in his mouth.

He felt, rather than saw, the thundering steps of a beast more terrifying than any he had ever envisioned, the trees blocking its feet. Smoke partially blocked his gaze- how had the trees begun to burn so quickly? He peered trying to get a better look, trying to confirm what he prayed wasn’t true.

The monster roared, the sound echoing into Roman’s ears, causing the grip on his sword’s handle to tighten.

” _Dragon_.” He uttered the word slowly, as if he could deny it’s existence if he dragged it out long enough. “And a fucking _massive_ one at that.”

•••

Roman yelled as he was slammed against the tower by the dragon’s curved tail. Everything hurt- of course it did- but his head was the worst, screaming in agony everytime he jolted to avoid another attack. It was almost like it was already injured before the fight even started. The beast curled around the tower, currently ignoring the girl who had retreated back inside, content with making Roman’s life a living hell first.

His robes were in tatters, the white turned an ugly brown with scorch marks that he _knew_ were unfixable. The wind had picked up, turning harsh and unforgiving as it fanned the flames taking over the woods. Trees of amber glowed bright, but they no longer needed to harness the sun to do so. The sun in question was lost to Roman, hidden behind a cloud almost in shame as the dragon’s flame became the most violent colour in the world.

He cursed inwardly as he attempted to stand, only to stumble forwards as his leg cried in protest.

Roman couldn’t move anymore.

He raised his head, watching the dragon move closer through messed up hair. The warm dappled colours of the beast made the tower look like it was ablaze with burning fire. He couldn’t _move_. The prince threw his head side to side, desperate to find something to save the created space- he had to do it _somehow_. He was not the type to give up.

His sword. Where was his sword?

Roman couldn’t help but laugh at his luck, eyes shining with tears that began to appear out of sheer desperation. His sword was nowhere in sight.

He felt a jet hot blast of air, the beast’s breath- and turned his head to face it one final time. Maybe he wasn’t one to give up, but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t tell when he was beaten.

The dragon’s chest began to glow with a warm light, and it took another ground shaking step forwards. Roman only waited. Oh, he was definitely coming back to this space again, he was desperate to beat that fucking thing.

The beast’s mouth opened- and god, he could see the fire. He saw the light rushing forwards, and his eyes stayed open, adamant to the end.

Except, it wasn’t quite the end.

With a shrieking cry, the dragon snapped its head to the side as it’s left leg buckled, causing the boiling hot jet of fire to miss Roman by mere inches. He was instantly pushing himself to his feet, desperate to continue, to find out what had happened to make the dragon miss.

He pushed the pain from his mind. It wasn’t _real_ , anyway, and he ran round the dragon’s back, itching to see the other side. He reached the tail, and stopped short.

Another figure did the same.

” _Roman_.”

The figure jumped- actually fucking _jumped_ over the tail, scrambling to reach him. It was a young man, with scrappy purple hair and the palest of skin, light freckles barely visible in the smoke filled air.

Wait.

Holy _shit_ \- _Virgil_?

Forget the dragon, what was _this_?

The anxious persona’s eyes were wide, and free of the usual eyeshadow that made his pale skin stand out even more. He was wearing light grey prince’s robes, and his lavender sash had been wrapped around his arm as a makeshift bandage. His clothing wasn’t that dissimilar to Roman’s, actually. He was wondering wether he wanted to admit that they suited him rather well.

When Virgil reached him, his shoulders sagged in obvious relief. “Oh, thank _god_. I thought I was too late.”

”Too late?” Roman echoed, still in shock, deciding to admit that yes, Virgil did look good in a prince’s getup.

”I slashed the dragon’s leg- but I couldn’t see if you’d been hit or not,” Virgil explained, holding up a sword that was covered in a black ink-like liquid. Only then did Roman notice the black streaks running across the anxious persona’s getup, matching the dragon blood on his sword. “Fucking beast was in the way.”

The prince blinked once, before happiness overcame the confusion. Virgil _saved_ him. Who had thought the day would ever come- the prince becoming the damsel in distress. He let out a laugh of disbelief, and wiped away a stray tear still stuck to his cheek.

"Thank you, Virgil. I would have been dead if it wasn't for you."

He smiled fully, something Roman had come to love, and tossed the a second sword to him with a grace he didn't know the anxious persona had. "That's _Prince_ Virgil to you."

 _Holy shit_. He struggled not to leave his mouth gaping open for more than a few seconds. Virgil smirked, seemingly aware of Roman's dilemma. _That's hot_.

He was thankful when the dragon roared again, making Virgil pull that goddam smirk away from him to frown at the beast who had taken to circling the clearing, more wary now that there were two enemies to deal with. Roman stood back to back with Virgil, the pounding in his head thankfully fading away to a dull throb. Still there, but manageable. His pained leg was stiff, but at least he could bare to move it now.

“ _Shit_.” Roman took one glance away from the woods to check on Virgil, who was staring intensely at the trees like they had done something to personally offend him.

“What is it?”

”I blinked for one second, and I lost sight of the dammed thing- _somehow_.”

Romam caught a flash of movement in the corner of his eye, a blur of crimson that made him think too much of spilt blood. The dragon was moving closer now, but it’s steps were no longer thunderous, merely crunching on the leaf strewn floor. It’s chest began to glow again, and the prince realised with a jolt that they were still in it’s line of fire.

”Virgil- _move_!”

He practically shoved the anxious persona out of the way, before diving to the other side, limbs stiffly complying, hoping that the dragon chose to follow him instead of the other prince. It turns out that luck was definitely not on his side today. The dragon faced Virgil who was already standing and balanced, ready to slice at the dragons face.

A fearful shriek filled the air, causing Roman’s hairs to stand on end as he realised it was the dragon who was now afraid. He stood, running until he met the two- his sword pointed out in front of him so naturally it merely felt like an extension of his own arm.

”Nice hit!” He called over to Virgil- to congratulate him, of course, but also to startle the beast, making it turn so he could swing his sword and-

Metal met hardened skin, and there was a piecing roar to go with it. Finally, Roman had managed to get a hit in.

“Take that, _asshole_.” He growled, pausing to inspect his stained sword. “That was for my leg, and my arm, and- pretty much the entire fight, actually.”

The beast tried to move away, most likely back to the cover of the trees, but the two princes wouldn’t let it, holding their swords out as a warning.

”Roman, go save the girl!”

The words were half lost behind another roar, but he heard them all the same. “What about the dragon?”

”Can’t you see? It’s size is depleting- it’s a Withering Beast! I can take it now- just _go_!”

Quickly, he sheathed his sword and ran towards the tower, thinking back to Thomas’ teenage years. A notebook flashed into his mind.

_The Withering beast- with every hit, the size of the dragon will decrease, making it an enemy able to deafeat._

He looked for a way up. No staircase, of _course_. Why couldn’t his creative spaces ever have staircases? He noticed that some of the stones jutted out slightly farther than others, and he grinned when he saw that these stones led all the way to the top. He gripped the first one- but turned back around when he heard Virgil yell in annoyance.

”Come on, you _bastard_.”

”Virgil- let me help!” Roman called, hand on his sword again. He took a step back in the direction of the fight.

”No, Roman! The whole point of this space is to save the girl, so just get up there and finish this already.”

Roman began backing up again, but kept his eyes on the grey prince. “You know this is a created space?”

”Of course I do, dummy. The real me would have worn darker robes.”

And with that he fully turned away from Roman, ending the conversation as he focused on the beast. Roman gripped at the rough stone, pulling himself up the tower.

_Soon. It’ll be over soon._

He raised his head. He was halfway to the balcony- the girl still inside. But as the prince continued to climb, a thought entered his head, one he couldn’t shake away. Withering beasts were weak- more _prey_ than predator. So why...

He risked a glance down to the fight below, the dragon snarling in rage when Virgil slashed it’s side. That beast looked everything but prey.

So maybe- maybe it’s _not_.

He mentally turned the pages in head, desperation becoming clear as the threat of danger from each dragon increased with every page.

At the of the book lay a description that made his blood run cold.

_Hades’ Shifter- This dragon can change it’s colour and size at will, luring in attackers with the promise of an easy victory against a Withering Beast._

_Avoid this dragon at all costs. Chances of victory are none._

“ _Virgil_.” He whispered harshly, voice carries away by the wind. He desperately tried to find the anxious persona among all the smoke. “ _Virgil_! It’s not a Withering Beast! Get out of th-“

Before he could even finish his sentence, the dragon let out a scream- the loudest yet- and slammed it’s tail into Virgil, sending him flying. He landed on his side, causing him to cry out, and he came to a stop directly below Roman as he clung to the wall, unable to breathe. Claws grew into deadly swords. Teeth expanded into cracked yellow knives, glinting in the ever-growing fires that surrounded and consumed everything in their paths. The dragon’s hide shimmered, darkening to a deep blue that reminded Roman of the unexplored ocean depths. Steam began to hiss in the air.

”Help me!” The voice came from above, and Roman’s head drew upwards to view the waiting girl for one moment before shifting back down to watch his prince, helplessly.

_My prince._

_Virgil._

Roman drew his sword, ignoring the pain of the single hand that clutched desperately at the wall. He watched. He hoped. He waited until the dragon had moved closer, until the savage beast was almost directly on top of Virgil-

Roman took a deep breath, and jumped off the wall.

He could hear the yell of the faceless girl, and felt no regret as he began to fall, heading down towards the dragon. Save a stranger- or save Virgil. Was there even any choice?

Sounds seemed to fade away as the ground came closer. The Hades’ Shifter was still moving closer to Virgil, who had backed himself up to the wall of the tower, pressing a hand to his side.

His sword was raised about his head. Neither of them had seen him yet.

_Virgil. I’ll save you._

With a scream silent to his own ears, Roman plunged the sword into the dragon’s head, bringing it swiftly to the ground. _I’ll save you every time._

The moment he did, everything went black.

•••

Roman didn’t want to open his eyes, but the hands shaking his arm were insistent, desperate even.

”Come _on_ , you idiot. _Wake up_.“

He did as the voice told him, eyes cracking open slowly to view the world around him. The first thing he saw was lavender- which confused him. There was no lavender in his room. But as he sat up the patch of colour grew into a sash, being used as a makeshift bandage, and everything came flooding back-

_My prince._

“ _Virgil_ ,” he gasped, grabbing tightly at the sash and raising his head to look at the person who wore it. The anxious persona bore a gaze of worry that Roman was sure he shared. His robes were now ripped and ruined- but that didn’t matter to him. The wearer was okay. _Virgil_ was okay.

”You’re okay,” he sighed in relief, speaking his mind.

”And so are you, miraculously.” Virgil took his shoulders between his hands, kneeling in front of him to check for any damage he might not have seen. “You jumped off a _tower_ , Roman. I know you don’t normally follow logic, but that was reckless- even for _you_.”

”I had to save you.” His voice sounded annoyingly like a stubborn child, and he knew it.

He could sense Virgil’s disagreement. “Actually, dummy, you _didn’t_. All you had to do was be a _prince_ \- save the day- and the space would have been over. You were _so close_ to the girl, Roman. Why did you have to jump back down for me?”

Before, that question might have scared Roman. But now- after all that had happened, all that he’d realised, he knew he wanted to answer. He desperately wanted to.

”Because, I’m in love with you.”

The prince in front of him froze, hands gripping tighter on his shoulders- but Roman didn’t think he realised. He watched the scared look in Virgil’s eyes, his pressed-together lips, the tension of his body, like he was itching to run away-

Roman realised that he wasn’t running, though.

”Did you get a concussion when you fell?” Virgil finally spoke after agonising minutes of silence, his eyes scanning Roman, as if looking for an answer to his outburst.

He shook his head.

”I saved you because I _love_ you, Virgil. How could you expect me to save a stranger- over _you?”_ He struggled to sit up further. “Over the one that means everything to me.”

”Roman, I don’t- how badly did you hit your head? And don’t give me that bullshit that you didn’t- why else would you... would you say...”

”I would say it because it’s the truth.”

Virgil opened his mouth to reply, but was distracted by something behind them. “Roman, what’s happening? The space- it’s  _breaking_.”

”Well, I did save someone. Who cares that it wasn’t the girl?”

Roman grinned at the anxious persona’s red face, glowing to match the still burning fires around them. As the world began to grow fuzzy again, Virgil brought his face close- until it was the only clear thing he could see.

”I love you too, dummy.” His voice was ferocious, and Roman clung to that, the harshness that told him it was truth. “I do- and so does the real me.” 

“You do?” The question was quiet, almost disbelieving, but Virgil heard it anyway.

”Houses are where you want to be, remember? And I chose to be with you.”

He didn’t even want to question how this Virgil knew about the night before.

The last thing Roman knew before the darkness of the broken space was Virgil’s lips, pressing hard against his, hands still gripping impossibly tight as they fell together. Roman didn’t care about the impending darkness, his one consuming thought was Virgil. How to keep him close, how hold him tighter, how keep on kissing him until the need for air would become too great-

And then it was all gone, and he was ensnared, alone in the dark.

•••

Roman woke up to realise he was in his room.

His first instinct was to try and push away the cocooning fabric, which reminded him all too much of the suffocating emptiness of where he had been mere moments ago-

Then, he stopped. He was in his room.

_It was a dream?_

The loneliness that one thought brought him was devestating. He loved Virgil, and he couldn’t trust the words of the prince if they were really his own fantasies-

Wait.

 _Virgil_.

Something shifted against him, and the breath caught in the prince’s throat. A messy head of purple hair was pressed against his chest, and Roman could only grip on tighter to the hand that still held onto his. He brought a hand to the anxious persona’s waist, pulling him closer until they lay together. He prayed that they could stay like that, in the seemingly early hours of the morning, peaceful and a whole world away from _everything_.

”Roman?”

The peace was shattered, but he couldn’t really mind when Virgil was looking at him like that, eyes blinking sleepily as he rested the side of his head against his chest to see him better.

”Good morning, Gryffindor. You sleep okay?” The hand on Virgil’s waist was brought up, and Roman ruffled his hand through the anxious persona’s messy hair. He couldn’t resist a smile at Virgil’s yawn. _Cute_.

”Oh. _Oh_ \- yeah, I forgot all that happened.” The sleepy smile eased Roman’s worries. Though Virgil had forgotten, it seemed that now he didn’t regret.

He couldn’t help it really. He brushed the fringe from his prince’s forehead and lightly brushed his lips against it, noticing how Virgil’s hand suddenly gripped his a whole lot tighter. “I meant it, you know.” 

He moved his head down, now eye to eye with the one he loved. “I want to be with _you_.”

He heard Virgil’s sharp intake of breath, and how suddenly awake he was. “You do?”

He could have laughed at how similar all this was to his dream, and a flash of it slipped into his mind, filling his vision with a young man in light grey robes, holding out a sword to him as he faced down a ferocious beast.

_He was determined. Just like you are._

He nodded, and Virgil’s eyes lighting up was the only answer he needed. He pressed their lips together without a thought, cupping a hand at his cheek as he kissed Virgil softly, everything about it worlds away from the desperation in the kiss moments before the darkness.

Now his world was full of light, and as Virgil laughed- a beautiful sound, he thought- and kissed him again, he realised he had all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girl calling down from the tower: i ship it
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS


End file.
